Another Past
by Vaeltaja
Summary: What if Gaara and Naruto would met since they were just 6 years old? A story about friendship which began since both were just young kids. My first fanfiction of Naruto, ever. No yaoi.
1. Where Everythin Began

**Chapter**** 1 – Where everything began**

"_We ourself know exactly what we are.. Things inside us won't change anything.."_

It was an late afternoon in Sunakagure. It was warm, but sametime chilly wind went through whole village. Somewhere from the village could hear laughing, shouting, happy and joyful voices. Children were playing ballgame in playing field. They had fun together. They didn't know, that one little kid was just on other side of a wall, and heard every single voice from the side where children were playing. It hurted that small, redhaired boy with his teddybear, because those children would not take him playing with them. He knew it, because everyone in the village feared, hatred or avoided him. Not just adults, everyone. Even children.

That small, redhaired boy just swinged, until he heard a voice on top side of him. From the wall. He heard voices from other side.

"Damn, how we should get that down there?"

Children turned their glance just a little while away from the ball, and nobody didn't see a little amount of sand rised on top of the wall, and pushed the ball off. Ball fall on redheads lap.

"Hey, where did it go?"

"It just vanished suddenly!"

Redhead stepped from other side of the wall, and held ball on his hands. He looked bashfully to the children, and handed ball over towards children.

"Here.."  
He said quietly. Children watched him, and suddenly fearful emotion came to every children's face.

"It's Subaku no Gaara! Run!"

They all screamed, and started to run away from redhead. Little redhead looked a little bit shocked, and stepped few steps forward.

"No, don't leave! I don't wanna be alone! I won't hurt you!"  
Redhead screamed. Sand started to move towards children, while redhead shivered within his shock. But suddenly, the sand stopped moving. And children stopped runnin away too. Redhead rised his head, and looked what was happening. Why did they stop? Not because redhead, he knew it.

Blonde, maybe at same age as redhead, stepped throw the other children. He looked to the redhead, and then to the children. He frowned.

"Why are you all runnin and screaming? Don't you see, he's just bringing back your ball. A weird way to thank him."

"Don't you see! Don't you know what he is?"  
One screamed frightened.

"He's Subaku no Gaara! A monster, disaster of our village!"

Blonde frowned deeper. Ge glared to the children. His glare frightened even older children too.

"Who told you that kind of thing?"  
"M-m-my parents.."  
"Then your parents are fools, who don't see further their own nose. He's just like you all, a kid who wants to be with others. But you all are fools, if you don't understand it."  
"Y-you haven't got a permission talk to us like that..!"

Blonde's glare was changing a little. His eyes turned a little while to red, and pupil moved thinner, his eyes looked like a demon's.

"Oh, yes I do, because I know things more better than you all together. Begone."  
He just said, and glared children until they gett off from the field.

Blonde turned around, and walked to redhead. He smiled a little bit sorry.

"Sorry.. I guess I frightened your playmates away.."  
Redhead shaked his head.

"No, it's nothing.. They wouldn't play with me, whatever you would say.."  
"Well, guess they don't need this one, ne?"  
Blonde pointed to the ball. He treated his hand to redhead, who was sitting on the ground, and grinned.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Would you be a friend of mine?"

Redhead glared the blond boy. Those words.. No one had never sayed anything like that.. To him.. Never.

Redhead grapped to blonde's hand, and rised up.

"I'm Subaku no Gaara. I would love to be your friend."  
He said, and smiled. Both of them did.

* * *

Their friendship didn't need words. Gaara wasn't quite sure, why Naruto had wanted to be his friend. But he felt, that he knew something about same things as he did. He noticed, that their past were so close to same, that it was a bit frightening. But Naruto looked like he didn't mind what happened in his past to him. He said, that he was now happy, even that he was in secret in Sunakagure. Once Gaara asked, why he was even here in Sunakagure, and what were his earlier home village. Naruto didn't mind about that question.

"Everyone just hatred, dispised and avoided me. Even children, because their parents said them so. Everyone always talked badly about me behind my back, and thinked that I didn't hear, but oh yes, I did. I had enough, and packed my stuff, and went outside the village. It didn't felt like home. So I decided to find a new home for myself. And friends. A place where no one knows about me, and won't regognize me. Finally I just arrived here, who knows why."  
"Well.. You didn't say still your earlier home village.."  
"Oh, didn't I? It was Konohakagure."  
Gaara was a bit surprised. Does people treat there someone like here? He had expecting other..

"Gaara.. I have to ask you for a favor."  
"What's that?"  
"Don't tell anyone about me. When I showed up for those children, they will probably tell about me to their parents sooner or later. I don't want anybody know that I'm going to live here, and that I'm from Konohakagure."  
"Why?"  
"Because.. They would maybe send me back there. And I think.. That I could be more happier in here, even in secret. And.. I don't want, that you would be alone."

Gaara watched that blonde boy, who smiled a bit. Gaara put his hand on Naruto's hand, and pressed it a bit.

"Naruto.. Thank you. I will not tell to anyone about you. It's a promise."  
Naruto smiled. He knew that he could trust on Gaara.

* * *

Gaara took every day food and drink for Naruto, who lived allways just somewhere in Sunakagure. Many weeks Naruto could stay out from everyone's sight, and it was just a good thing for him and Gaara. Even, that thing were pretty same before Naruto appeared, Gaara was happier than ever. They lied in one, high roof, and watched how the sun shined, and few clouds moved slowly on the sky.

"Naruto.."  
"Yes?"  
"Why we are so same? Why we are hated? And.. Why people say, that we are monsters?"  
Naruto lied a while, quiet. He watched clouds, which moved very slowly. He sighed.

"Human mind is so complicated.. But.. I think, that maybe one reason is, that people can't stand things, which are upon normal, or which they know are stronger than they are. Or.. Maybe they just can't really think further their own nose."  
"Feels like they really don't know how we feel.."  
"Yeah.. And we know better than should, how we each other feel."  
Naruto put his hand on his stomach, and muttered quietly.

"We ourself know exactly what we are.. Things inside us won't change anything.."


	2. The Truth Behind Everything

**Chapter 2 – The Truth Behind Everything**  
"_There will be allways someone, who cares about you, and loves you."_

Gaara sitted alone in one high building's banister. It was night. He watched how the lights turned off one by one, from each home. He didn't like to be alone, but sometimes, it was just good, because he wanted to think things out. And now was a time for it again. But he would not mind, if Naruto had appeared. But right now he wasn't there, but somewhere in the village. Hiding.

Gaara watched his hands. One kid was again runned away when Gaara was just trying to play with him. It make him feel bad, again. It made him frustrated. What he had to do, that everyone would accept him as what he was? What people were scared about him..

Gaara was so into his thoughs, that he didn't heart steps few metres behind him. Kunais flew through the air, towards Gaara's back.

Boy heard a noice from his back. He saw his sand, which was protecting him from kunais which just flew towars him. What it was? An attack to him, only reason for it to kill him? Not again.. He saw mysterious person, who throwed again kunais towards him. Gaara landed from banister, and sand came to protect him again. It showed just his angry eyes. Gaara moved his hand, and sand moved from the ground, capturing person who was trying to kill him. Sand moved up from the ground. Gaara watched angry look on his face, and strangled his hand into fist.

"_Sabaku Kyu!_"

Sand strangled a person inside it. Some blood went through the sand. Gaara let go, and body felt from the air back to ground. Gaara looked to the body. He couldn't tell, who it was. He took few slow steps, and took the cloth of the body's face. He stepped right away back. His face look very shocked.

"Y.. Yashamaru?"  
He said quietly. What had he done? He had killed one of those two, who cared about him the most.

"What have I done? What have I done?"

He whispered, and keeped his hands on his head. His head hurts.

"G-Gaara-sama.."  
He heard a little voice. Gaara went closer to the Yashamaru's body. He was alive.

"You.. You are still alive! But.. Yashamaru.. Why did you do it..?"

Yashamaru didn't answer at once.

"Why.. Why? I thought that.. You were.."

"It was Kazekage's order to me.. To kill you."

Yashamaru whispered. _Father?_

"But, but.."  
Gaara started to cry. He tried to smile freshly.

"But.. Then you did do this unwillingly, because my father ordered to you.."

Yashamaru's emotions didn't change.

"No, that's not true. I could refuse from the mission if I would wanted."

_What?_ Gaara couldn't beliebe what he was hearing.

"I hated you.. Because you took a life from my beloved sister.."  
_Mother.._

"Nobody will never love you.. Because you're _a monster_.. Disaster of our village.."

"But.. Why.. Why did you lied to me all this time... Why.. WHY!?"

Gaara screamed. Yashamaru sighed, and opened his jacket. His body was full-of exploding notes.

"Die now, please.. Then everything will be over.."

* * *

Big bang voice went through the village. And a little blonde boy heard it too. What was it? He had to go and check it out.

Gaara screamed. He felt huge pain on his chest. Where his heart was. He felt anger, frustration, sorrow, displeasure, everything. And everything what he felt on that moment, hurted. He screamed, until that huge pain was gone. He fellon the ground, and feeled strange feeling on his left forehead. Right now, he was feeling, that his life was a huge disaster. Was it really true, that nobody will ever love him? Everything was just a big lie? Even..

"Gaara!"

_.. Naruto..._ Blonde boy ran to Gaara.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay? I heard you scream.. A lot."

Gaara glared to the blonde. His eyes looked strange at that moment.

"Naruto.. Do you really care about me?"

"What.. Of course I do."

"Do you really love me?"  
"Of course I do, I swear I do. Why are you asking these things?"

They sitted, and Gaara told everything what Yashamaru was said, and what he had done. Now Naruto understood. He put his hand on Gaaras hand, and pressed.

"Gaara.. There's one thing you should know.."  
Gaara listened, and dried his tears.

"What ever Yashamaru said, it would not be true. Because.."  
Naruto smiled.

"There will be allways someone, who cares about you, and loves you."  
"And who's that?"  
Gaara asked quietly. Naruto grinned.

"Me, of course. I will not leave you, no matter what. It's a promise."


	3. Regognition

**Chapter 3 - Regognition**  
"_Uzumaki Naruto, what the hell are you doing in here?"_

Gaara's and Naruto's frienship became even deeper. Naruto was pretty much with Gaara, and started to go with him around the village, even in the town centre. Of course, people watched Naruto a bit confused, because there was actually no blond boys in Sunakagure. Naruto took the risk that someone would regognize him, and tell it to the Konoha, but he didn't care. Even id they would want him back there, he would not go. Because that would mean, that he has to leave Gaara here. And both of them would be alone again. And they didn't want that to happen.

Gaara and Naruto started to train together pretty soon after Yashamaru's death. They wanted to control themselves, wanted to become strong, so everyone would praise them of their enormouss power. That was their goal.

* * *

Few years went. Both boys were about nine years old. Their life was continued as it was after when they were six and half years old. Both had become pretty strong, while they had time to train and train themselves. They had started to control beasts inside of them, and could use some of their powers.

But one day, some Konoha shinobis came on the mission to Sunakagure. Before they reached Kazekage's building, they saw a redheaded kid with "Love" tattoo on his left forehead, and a blonde boy with "whiskermarks" on his both cheeks. One Konoha shinobi grinned.

"Strange are these Sunakagure kids, aren't they Kakashi?"

Said one brownhead, who chewed stick on his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

Said one who was named Kakashi.

"Those kids who we just passed."  
Kakashi named turned his head, and watched those kids a while. So did one other brownhead.

"Come on, Iruka. We have a misson to do."

"Wait a second.."  
Iruka namen said, and walked back to the kids. Kids saw him, and blonde one greetet him with a smile. But then kid saw a Konoha headband.

"Sorry, mister, we got to go home.."  
He said, and was leaving, but Iruka names grapped on his arm.

"Wait a second, young man."  
"Iruka, what are you doing?"  
Three teammates walked back where kids and Iruka were. Blond kid avoided their glare.

"Just please, watch him, closely. Don't you remember?"

Redhead seemd confused. Blond too.

".. You are not from Sunakagure, aren't you.."  
Iruka said quietly. Blond turned his head. He looked a bit frightened.

"How do you know that, Iruka?"  
"Genma, how many Sunakagure kid got's a blonde head?"

"Well, that's true.. What is your point?"

Iruka looked a bit.. Relieved.

"You are from Konoha, aren't you?"

Blond kid looked even more frightened, and tried to pull his hand off.

"Wait a second.. It can't be..! Why here?"  
Kakashi regognized him, as Iruka did before him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what the hell are you doing in here?"

Iruka asked. Naruto opened and shutted his mouth.

"Le.. Leave me alone! I won't go back, I don't want to!"

Naruto tried to pull his arm off from Iruka. Gaara thought that he was in danger, and sand started to move quickly towards Iruka's hand.

"Gaara, don't!"  
Gaara stopped. He was absolutely confused. What was this all about? Why Naruto looked so frightened? Because those gyus we're from Konohakagure?

"Why won't you? Why you even runned away?"  
Genma asked. Naruto had his answer ready.

"Because you all hated me! Konoha was never to me like home, because no one cared about me!"  
".. Don't you think, why we even regognized you?"  
Naruto shutted his mouth. That was true. Why, how did they just regognized him?

"Well.. Iruka was my teacher.."  
_Naruto's teacher?_ Gaara thinked, and looked to the man. Everything was so weird.

"But.. I don't know, why you did regognize me.."

Kakashi, Genma and Iruka looked serious.

"Looks like we have to disguss this more than I thought."  
Kakashi said, and sighed.


	4. Kazekage's Decision

**Chapter 4 – Kazekage's Decision**

"_I want you three to take that blondie with you to Konoha, away from Sunakagure."_

They all were in Kazekage's office. Kazekage itself sitted on his desk's chair, and glared everyone in room. Gaara and Naruto satted on cornedbecnh, Kakashi, Iruka and Genma were standing.

"I thought you three would give me a mission report.. But I think you gave me something else, too.."  
"That's correct, Kazekage-sama."  
They explained everything they knew. Gaara and Naruto just sitted quietly.

"So, that's how things are.."  
Kazekage glared first on his youngest son, Gaara, who weighed his head down. He didn't want to face his father glare. Then Kazekage glared to Naruto.

"You say.. That this blond boy here.. Is from Konoha?"  
"Yes, Kazekage-sama. Naruto was once Iruka's student in academy, before he runned away from the village."  
"Mm, I have heard about him from guards and everyone.. But he had behaved good, so I haven't chaced him away from the village. But I have thinked all this time what was his earlier home village. Konoha.. That's interesting.."  
He glared boy still.

"I would wish to know, why. Why he run away from Konoha?"

No one from three Konohakagure's shinobi's didn't answer, because they knew that answer was corrected to boy, Naruto. Naruto swallowed quietly.

"Because Konoha never felt to me like home."  
"Oh, and why's that?"  
"Because.. Because.. They.."  
Naruto watched on three shinobi's. They didn't say anything, so Naruto continued.

"Nearly everyone in the village hated, dispised and avoided me. They hated and were frightened of me, because they thought me to be something what I am not."

"I'm a bit curious to hear, what was the thing they hatred you so much."  
Naruto couldn't have a word out of his mouth. He didn't want to say it.

"Master Kazekage-sama. You remember the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi, who attacked to our village nine years ago?"  
Kazekage nodded. Iruka continued.

"Rumors say, that it get killed by Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage. But it's not correct. Fourth sealed Kyuubi into a newborn baby, and died."  
"So, you mean that.."  
All three shinobi nodded.

"Yes, master Kazekage-sama. Naruto is a nine-tailed Jinchuuriki. He carries Kyuubi within him."

"Just like Gaara.."

Silence landed to the room. Everyone looked upon to Naruto, who didn't look towards anyone. Kazekage frowned.

"What do you know about him?"  
"Everything what you don't, _father_."  
Gaara accented the last word, grabbed on Naruto's hand, and they both dismissed from the office. Kakashi saw them running on the hallway. Quietly Kazekage moved his glare to three shinobi.

"I want you three to take that blondie with you to Konoha, away from Sunakagure."

* * *

Naruto and Gaara runned far away from Kazekage's building. They coughed their breath after they finally stopped.

"What.. What was that all about?"

Gaara asked while he stroke his breath to normal.

"Kazekage is going to sen my teacher and those other two after me, to take me back to Konoha. I knew it, when I saw his eyes."

"Naruto.."  
"Don't worry. I won't let that happen."

They hid theirselfes well, and moved within the shadows like ghosts. Shinobis had hard time while chasing them, and lost a track for several times. Genma began to ge frustrated.

"If he even does not want to go back, why bother?"

"Orders are orders."  
Kakashi replied.

"But it's not fair. Hokage is a person, who I obey."  
"You must obey Kazekage now, Genma."  
"Actually, Kakashi, you are wrong. Our mission is complete, Kazekage can't order us anymore."

Kakashi sighed.

"Alright, alright. That's the true. But, don't you remember what Hokage once said? If we have any clues about him, we should bring Naruto back to the village."

"But Hokage maybe didn't know, that he doesn't want to come back.."  
"Genma. He got's a demon within him. We can't take a risk that seal brokens here, and would let the fox out. Fault would be Konoha's, and we don't want that."

_What if it brokens when we get him out of here.._

Iruka didn't like this. No, he really didn't.

* * *

It was night. Boys were still able to stay away from shinobis. But they didn't know, how long they would could do it. They were not even genins, and from three of them one were jounin, and two were chuunins. But, their power were different than Konoha shinobies.. Very different.

"Naruto.. I don't like this.. I have to run away in my own village.."  
Gaara said finally quietly. Naruto sighed.  
"Sorry.. This is my fault, that you get into this somehow, too.."  
"No, I didn't meant that."  
Naruto looked a bit surpired. Then what? What his friend meaned? Gaara looked serious.

"I could just kill them. And they would not last long, I bet."

Naruto tooked his friend's hand on his own, and pressed it a bit.

"Gaara.. You are my best friend.. So, let's make a promise.."  
"Why, Naruto?"  
"I don't like to hear.. Those things. Specially, if someone says those things so easily, as you did now.."  
Gaara weighed his head down.

"Sorry.. It's just.. This is so.. Frustrating, and.."  
Naruto putted his other hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"I know. It's _him_ inside you. But refuse him. He's the one, who wants just kill. You are not same. You are Gaara, who doesn't want to kill anyone without a good purpose."  
Gaara nodded. Yes. What Naruto said, was the only truth.

"And now.. Let's make that promise, shall we?"  
They putted their little fingers together, and closed their eyes.

"We won't kill anyone without a good reason, and we will avoid killing as long as we can. No futile killings, no killing for fun."  
That was their promise in that night.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama.."  
"Any new informations?"

"No. They are still in village, but we haven't catched them."  
"That blonde is your target, you idiots. I wan't that kid out of the village inside 48 hours. Now go!"  
"Y-yes, Kazekage-sama..!"  
"Say to all, that better not fail. But not to Konoha shinobies.."

* * *

"Naruto.. I think they had tightened security. There are lots of more guards than earlier."  
Gaara whispered very quietly.

"So, Kazekage wants me out of here that badly.. Escaping won't help us any longer."  
"Maybe you are right, but still.."  
"Gaara.. Listen to me, now. What about.. If you would come with me to Konoha? Then we could be together.. Since your father, The Kazekage, seems not to be caring about you."  
Gaara looked at his friend. It was a great idea. But it had problems.

"My father.. He won't let me."  
"Why? He doesn't like you, he have even tried to kill you!"

"Butt.. It's just pretty complicated thing.. They won't let a monster like me outside the village.."  
Naruto slapped his friend on his face.  
"Gaara, please, woke up! First, you are not a monster! Second, your father does not love you, just hate and scare. How you could think, that he could stop you for doing things with your own choice?"

Gaara felt down. He didn't know. He just didn't know.

".. Sorry about that slap."  
Naruto said, and turned his back to Gaara. They didn't talk to each other for a long time after that.


	5. Realise, Understand The Danger

**Chapter 5 – Realise, Understand the Danger**

"_I think Kazekage wants them.. To be dead.."_

There was remaining only 6 hours before time expires. Kazekage-sama would not like, if blondie would not be outside of the villafe after that remaining 6 hours. Three Konoha Shinobi just didn't know about that timeline.

"They are pretty good of misleading us."  
"Should we just give up? Ih he doesn't want to go back to the village, so why bother?"  
"Iruka, Genma. Haven't you noticed, that guards amount has grown?"

Kakashi said, while they moved to direction where they thinked that boys could be. Both Chuunins nodded.

"Isn't that strange.."

"I think, that Kazekage haven't told us everything. He wants Naruto out of the village more than I thought."  
Genma said, and Kakashi nodded. Iruka haven't said his thoughts earlier, but now he thinked, that they might be quite right.

"Kakashi, Genma.. I think Kazekage wants them.. "  
Kakashi and Genma waited, what Iruka wanted to say.

".. To be dead.. Even his son, that Gaara boy."

Silence was with them while they moved. Nobody didn't say anything in a long time. Suddenly Iruka went to other direction.

"Hey, where are you going? Iruka!"

"Sorry, I have to go and check few things! You two, try to find Naruto before guards!"  
Kakashi and Genma didn't know, what Iruka had in his mind, but they thinked, that something was really, really wrong, because Iruka looked so worried. They increased their speed.

Some guards runned by hiding place, where boys were. That was really close, they somehow had managed to get in time in shadows, before guards saw them. Naruto sighed with relief.

"Naruto, I think that we can't keep long just hiding like this.."  
"That's true. Too true.."  
Naruto looked carefully, was way clear.

"Gaara. Before we keep going, I have to ask you a question."

"What kind of question?"

Gaara looked his friend. What he had in his mind this time?

"Gaara. Normal people would not chase me this long. And you know what it maybe means?"

Gaara didn't say anything, but he had a thought in his mind.

"I think, your father Kazekage is trying to kill me. Maybe you.. But me, preferably.."

Gaara wasn't surprise. His father had tried to kill him so many times, that he couldn't even count. But Naruto.. Why him? Why Naruto?

"But.. Why? Why he would do that? You haven't done anything wrong.."  
_Expect borned._

Naruto thinked sarcastically.

"Maybe for same reason, as he did with you.."  
Naruto said very quietly. Gaara put his hand on his friends shoulder. They both standed there sometime, in silence.

"Naruto.. I'm with you."  
Naruto put his hand on his friends hand in his shoulder, but didn't turned his head. But he smiled a bit.

"I know, Gaara. I know."

Sametime, Iruka was gathering information. Finally he catched one guard to talk with him. Surprising thing was, that guard was one those, who lead the operation.

"Kazekage haven't told us everything. Now, tell me, what's going on in here?"  
"We are not allowed to tell to Konoha shinobis."  
"Oh, and why's that? Kazekage's orders again, I guess.."  
Iruka putted his kunai very fast on mans throat. He glared him straight to the eye, very dreadfully.

"_Now.. Tell me. Everything you know.._"

Iruka said with very cold voice. Man shivered, but started to talk. And Iruka breaked away immediatedly when he get the information he wanted. He had to hurry.

"Genma, I see them!"

Kakashi's eyes were very sharp, and he saw one false move in the shadows, which betrayed the location where boys were. No one else would not be hiding like them right now. At the same time when they get boys cornered, Iruka arrived.

"Iruka, finally! What.. You look very pale.."

Iruka turned his glance to the boys. They looked pretty scared, it was fright after they saw that Kakashi and Genma had cornered them.

"Naruto, please don't run away anymore."  
"Why I would not do that? Let us go!"

"Naruto, please, listen to me. You are in danger, if you stay here!"

Naruto looked confused, and Gaara too. They really didn't know, what was going on, and everything what happened put their mind wild.

"Iruka.. Tell, what you know."  
Kakashi said, and Iruka nodded. Flashback came in his mind.

Flashback

"_Now.. Tell me. Everything you know."  
Iruka said with very cold voice. Man shivered, but started to talk._

"_K-Kazekage-sama gave us an order.. That we must kill that blond brat when we find him. He said that he is dangerous to our village, and we have to get a rid of him. And quickly.."  
"Why he would do that?"  
"I-I don't know.. That kid haven't done anything, why we should kill him.. But order is an order.."  
Iruka saw it. Man didn't tell everything. He pressed kunai more on man's neck._

"_I said.. Tell me __**everything**__. I know, that you know, why Kazekage wants him.. Them.. Dead.."  
Man swallowed._

"_Because.. Because.. He said.. That boy from Konoha is a monster.. Like his son, Gaara.."_

Flashback ends.

Everyone listened. And couldn't believe what they just heard. Expect Gaara.

"Nothing new for me.. Expect that it's not father himself who tries to kill me.."

He turned his glance on Naruto. He looked a bit sad.

"You were right.. He really tries to kill us.."  
"I won't let that happen! I promised, don't you remember?"

"Naruto.. Promises just won't help in a situtation like these.."  
Kakashi said, and Genma sighed. Naruto glowered into Konoha shinobis, but they were right.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Maybe we should get Naruto out of the village.."  
"No way! I'm not leaving without Gaara!"  
"Naruto, keep your voide down. We can't take him with us. It would be problematic."

"You adults are problematic! If Gaara stays here, he can get killed, and in Konoha he would be safe, and..!"

"There they are! We found them!"

Everyone turned their head. Guards had found them.


End file.
